


Что с нами делает осень-2 (remix)

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 2-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, OC, OOC, UST, воспоминания, дом - Freeform, любовный треугольник, осень
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Это - продолжение и ремикс к фанфику "Что с нами делает осень", соответственно, развивает ту же альтернативную реальность. Здесь Хаус приезжает в дом Уилсонов спустя несколько лет. А Уилсон всё-таки заболевает раком...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Что с нами делает осень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810259) by [syn_filifjonky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky). 



Но пока тебе не скрещу на груди персты —  
О проклятие! — у тебя остаешься — ты…  
М. Цветаева

  
За дорогой показались крыши, заборы, извилистая тропа повернуло вправо, влево, и наконец ему открылся знакомый вид на ряд разбросанных коттеджей недалеко от дороги, дворами почти заходящих на нее. Трость воткнулась в опавшие листья, и он остановился, глядя на тот дом, который был ему нужен. Справа от дороги здесь стоял лес, возвышался тёмной стеной.  
Звякнула калитка: сейчас они выйдут навстречу, здесь его ждали. И точно: из железных ворот первым появился большой, темный с рыжими подпалинами, шотландский сеттер, подбежал, обнюхал Хауса, приветственно заворчал, помахал хвостом, Хаус потрепал его по загривку, и тотчас из ворот показалась девочка - разумеется, подросшая до неузнаваемости с тех пор, как он последний раз ее видел. Конечно, она его знала и помнила, и была предупреждена, что Хаус приедет. Сделав два шага вперед, обняла вспрыгнувшую ей на плечи лапами собаку и с улыбкой ждала, когда приезжий гость пройдет в калитку.  
А там, внутри, на крыльце, уже ожидала его она - по-домашнему, чуть ли не в халате и тапочках (черном, с крупными белыми горошинами или цветами); стукнувшее сердце, пока Хаус окидывал взглядом ее, отмечая про себя все изменения за эти шесть лет; и входил во двор, и оглядывал обстановку, отмечая про себя, что у них тут изменилось, что появилось нового, что постарело.  
…Потом, конечно, появится Уилсон, и они похлопают друг друга по плечам, старательно скрывая неловкость и поддерживая радость, насколько можно, - как всегда, когда они встречались за эти шесть лет - подумать только, а тогда он так переживал за дружбу, делал все, чтобы ее сохранить, - а теперь вот притерпелось, пережилось и стало так неважно. И теперь они бодро жмут друг другу руки при встрече и радостно заговаривают об общих темах.  
Потом пройдут в дом, и в конце концов он все равно окажется рука об руку - с ней, никуда от этого не денешься, и дыша воздухом этого дома, здешними запахами и звуками, все равно придется вспоминать все, что было.

…Здесь пахнет листьями, прелостью, грибами из леса. Дом стоит весь распахнут настежь, и по нему гуляют сквозняки. И она, в светлой кофточке без рукавов - молчит, не смотрит в глаза, курит часто и нервно. Да, что он тут забыл, почему не уезжает? Хаус пытается читать, пытается гулять вокруг дома. Но мысли все не те и не о том… По вечерам падают дождевые капли в бочку, где-то в саду время от времени кричат лягушки. Там темно, сырость, садовая гниль, туда едва-едва доносится свет, обрывки звука голосов из дома.

Хаус обходит вокруг дома, заходит на ступеньки, стуча тростью - и застывает, остановившись на пороге: она стоит напротив, у косяка двери в кухню, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на косяке руки. Ее отросшие волосы вдоль спины. Услышав его, резко, отняв лицо от рук, выпрямляется и оборачивается, и молча смотрит на него.

…Гроза c порывом ветра, раскат грома; их толкнуло посреди комнаты друг к другу. Она выгнулась в его объятиях, закрывая глаза, гром ударил снаружи… Сильнее пахло листьями, прелостью…

…Хаус с девочкой и собакой гуляли по лесу, собирали грибы, тыча палкой в опавшие листья, вороша их, - набрав корзину, возвращались домой. Шли, держась за руки, сцепившись мизинцами, весело качая руками в такт шагам, девочка примеривалась к его хромающим шагам и болтала про школу, про друзей, про модную одежду - и одновременно играя в какую-то словесную игру. Пес бежал рядом, принюхиваясь к траве, кочкам, искал там что-то - лягушек, змей, что ли? День стоял серенький, пасмурный, но мягкий осенний свет все же пробивался временами, освещая отдельные места под лапами деревьев, бледными пятнами на траве. Трость врезалась в палую листву, шевелила траву.  
\- …И ты проиграл, у тебя три - ноль! - заявила девочка, пиная ногами камешки на дороге. - А потом мы собираемся на день рождения к Джимми…  
Хаус попытался сосредоточиться на смысле разговора, вспоминая правила их игры.  
Ну-ну. Продолжай рассказ, Беспощадная Крошка.  
\- А я заслужил поцелуй от маленькой принцессы?  
\- В этот раз - да, - милостиво кивнула она, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к нему.  
Хаус неловко пристроился, как мог, на одно колено, подставил лоб, и она чмокнула его, наклонившись и распрямившись грациозным балетным движением. Потрепала собаку, подобрала корзинку и пошла дальше, тряхнув хвостиком густых каштановых волос, пытаясь пристроиться с ним в ногу.  
\- И вот, Джимми собирает ребят и говорит… - продолжала она.  
Дорога свернула, вышла из леса и повернула вниз к их коттеджам. Показалось солнце, мутно осветило лес, дорогу, спускающуюся к калитке.

…Они сидели за столом - Хаус, девочка и она, пили чай. Ленивый мягкий свет лежал пятнами на скатерти, обоях, мебели, на полу. Девочка толкалась под столом с собакой, рассказывала о своих успехах.  
\- Мама, Джимми Хьюз приглашает всех на день рождения. А мы с Лори Морт скидываемся ему на сюрприз. Кроме того, мне нужны новые джинсы…  
Она выслушала дочь с застывшим лицом, опустив взгляд, посмотрела на Хауса. Хаус сосредоточенно накладывал себе варенья, чувствуя себя несколько отстраненно: весь окружающий мир плыл теплом, домашностью, осенью, бледным солнцем. И эти пятна света на скатерти, посуда, собака, что толкается под столом, виляя хвостом, - и эта счастливая отличница средней школы, изящно-равнодушная к матери, к осеннему разлитому свету, к шотландскому сеттеру… Хаус поднял глаза на Эмбер, и ему стало жаль ее.  
\- Иди к себе в комнату, Мэрион, - сказал он девочке, - я тебе дам потом денег.  
Девочка что-то возразила, но потом все же пошла, позвала с собой собаку, и та пошла за ней, цокая когтями. И они остались наедине за столом.  
Она, опустив глаза, передвигала перед собой на скатерти ложку, нож, что-то еще из столовых приборов…

…Тогда, в кухне, она быстро проговорила ему между серией объятий и поцелуев: "Иди в комнату. Я сейчас приду", или она сказала не так? Или вообще ничего не сказала? - как бы то ни было, он отправился, тяжело скрипя палкой, на второй этаж, в комнату и ждал, в быстро сереющих сумерках… И она пришла, прибравшись по дому, уложив девочку и довешав шторы… Входит, остановившись перед ним, он поспешно встает, опершись на палку… Юбка сброшена на пол одним движением, а блузку ты уж сам… Губами к тёплой коже…

\- И как поживает знаменитый доктор Хаус?  
Она прямо посмотрела ему в лицо.  
Хаус неопределённо пожал плечами: как видишь.  
\- Дела как дела. Дом, работа... Пока ещё работаю.  
\- И по-прежнему каждый вечер со шлюхами?  
\- Да, видишь ли, здоровье уже не то. Возраст и всё такое...  
\- Ну ну! - сказала она. - Не прибедняйся! - Встала и начала наводить порядок на столе. Отодвинувшись чуть от стола, Хаус жадно ловил тень ревности, скользнувшую по её лицу - или ему казалось?  
\- Налить ещё чаю?  
Хаус кивнул.  
Она шагнула к плите за чайником, повернулась и посмотрела ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Можешь задать мне любой вопрос, какой хотел.  
Хаус поднял на неё глаза. Помолчал, помедлил.  
\- Почему ты не остригла волосы?

...Слезая в кухне с табуретки, она ухватилась за поясницу - лёгкая заминка, едва заметное движение, незаметное бы постороннему взгляду, - но он, чувствовавший каждое ее движение, следуя за ней ощущениями и поддерживая её - остро чувствовал, знал, что это значит. Легкая хромота появлялась у нее, когда она уставала, и он тоже замечал это.

Она усмехнулась.  
\- И это всё, что у тебя есть спросить у меня? Спустя шесть лет, которых мы не виделись?  
\- Большинство женщин после сорока лет остригают волосы.  
\- Очень мило. Ну, наверное, всё-таки не все остригают. Что ты ещё хотел спросить?  
Она подошла к столу, пододвинула его чашку и стала наливать в неё чай. Хаус взял её за локоть, снизу заглянул ей в лицо.  
\- Почему ты тогда не родила мне сына?

Утро едва разлепляло веки, она уже встала и ушла - звякая посудой на кухне, Хаус поворачивается в постели, переползая на её сторону. Утыкается лицом в простыню, стараясь уловить тёплый лёгкий запах...

Она возмущенно дёрнула рукой, звякнув посудой.  
\- С чего ты взял, что такое было возможно?  
Хаус не отрываясь смотрел на неё.  
\- Ну всё-таки? Я, конечно, вёл себя как последняя свинья. Я должен был предохраняться...  
\- Объяснить тебе, почему я была осторожна с этим, или сам догадаешься?  
\- Мм?  
\- Зачинать ребёнка от наркомана - я всё же достаточно медицински образована, чтобы не желать этого.  
Хаус отпустил её руку.  
\- Логичное объяснение. Хотя и не очень приятное.

  
Звякает посуда. Хаус закрывает глаза и явственно представляет себе мальчика, голубоглазого, со светлыми, чуть кудрявыми волосами. Его охватывает пронизывающая нежность - чувство, нестандартное для доктора Хауса. Она затапливает его всего, уходит сквозь ноги в пол. Ему хочется продлить это мгновение, хочется еще помечтать, в этом пространстве, заполненном ее теплом, где их дом и осень, возле чужого счастья, где бродит призрак нерождённого сына...  
...Сонные сумерки, туманная ночь, не разберешь, где сон, где явь... Он, встав с постели, сгорбившись, смотрит перед собой. "И тогда, - глухо говорит он, - я придумал себе другого отца, я..." "Иди сюда", - резко перебивает она, отбрасывая свою сигарету, лежа на постели, вытянувшись, как струнка.

…Что мы такое пробудили друг в друге, что никак не можем забыть? Надо было срочно придумать этому логическое объяснение, но ничего не придумывалось, было не до того. …Что ему было вот сейчас сказать ей: "Твоя похоть, Стерва, не поддается никакому логическому осмыслению - тебе же вроде рано еще до климакса" - или еще больнее ей сделай, скажи: "Когда мы с Уилсоном обсуждаем тебя, сравниваем тебя в постели..." Но он знал, что она на это только улыбнется, зная, что он хотел сказать не то...

\- Учитывая то, что это ты уехал тогда на шесть лет, - с лёгким раздражением сказала она, - я не знаю, какие ко мне у тебя могут быть претензии.

…Что ты от меня хочешь, Стерва?  
Хаус встал, подошёл к ней, стал сзади, опираясь на здоровую ногу, положил руки ей на плечи. И внезапно почувствовал - не ожидав этого - как откликнулось её тело, помнящее его, как сразу она едва ощутимым движением откинулась к нему - её тело помнило его, и его тело помнило её - она повернулась, лицом к его коричневому свитеру, и через секунду подняла голову, и посмотрела ему в лицо, и обвила руками его руки и талию.  
…Так сплелись, сроднились, что, ударь он ее сейчас - она не отпустила бы рук, не отшатнулась бы, не отвернула бы лица, снова подползла бы к нему, как собачонка.  
И он чувствовал это, и стоял, застыв, с приросшими к полу ногами, глядя вниз, не зная, что ему с этим делать, _куда это деть._  
И осень вокруг заливала все мягким светом.  
…Ей, между прочим, тоже было что вспомнить. То, чего не знал он - приезд Уилсона.  
То, как он явился, через четыре дня после отбытия Хауса, с подарками, выкладывая их на стол, выкладывал новости, такой замечательно привычный, бодрый, ничего не подозревавший.  
И как она, воткнув сигарету в пепельницу, открыто глядя на него, сказала: "Нет, я так больше не могу. Хаус был здесь до самого твоего известия о приезде. Мы спали с ним каждую ночь - там, наверху. Каждую ночь". И как он остановился и смотрел на неё, не веря, весь обмякнув, с опустившимися плечами, пытаясь постигнуть смысл того, что она сказала. Не веря, не понимая. "Д-да, да… Нет, всё в порядке. Всё нормально", - пытаясь подделаться в тон ее прямоте. А потом пошел через весь дом в дальнюю комнату, и лег там на тахту, лицом к стене, и лежал там, и она вошла в комнату и остановилась за его спиной.  
И легла рядом с ним на тахту, уткнулась лицом в его плечо, гладя его и всхлипывая - изливая всё, что осталось невыплаканным после ухода Хауса, - Майк бы всю руку об меня обломал, а этот будет молча страдать, сам в себе, и не подумает даже обвинить меня, - и от этого она чувствовала лёгкое умиление, и плакала все горше, вздрагивая, - он был лучше всех в моей жизни, пойми это! - плакала вместе с ним. И он почувствовал, понял - что её слёзы были искренними.  
Он знал, что Хаус подлец. Он знал, что Хаус всегда отнимал у него все, чем он с ним делился.  
И понял, что она чувствовала. В определённом смысле они с ним были одно целое. И он протянул руку назад, нашаривая её, гладя по коленке, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы.  
_…Но откуда же ей было знать, что Хаус когда-нибудь опять сюда приедет?_


	2. 2

Уилсону надо было сделать кое-какие анализы, пройти некоторые обследования.   
И все понимали, что это значит, делая вид, что это ничего, что это пустяки; но все знали, что именно так это всегда и начинается. Собственно, из-за этого Хаус сюда и приехал: поддержать будто бы лучшего друга, побыть с ним и все такое.   
И у всех были мысли - только об этом, несмотря ни на что, сквозь все другое.   
У Уилсона, мнительного про себя, в душе, прежде времени появился застывший, испуганный взгляд. Хаус знал взгляд больных раком - они все смотрят тяжелым, все про тебя понимающим, покорным взглядом, как будто говорящим: "А ты живёшь, живёшь, а я умираю; а ты живёшь, живёшь…"   
…Ему вдруг явственно вспомнилось - один вечер, уже наступили холода, в доме зажгли камин. Они с ней лежали в постели - он полулёжа на подушках, она привалилась головой к его плечу. Было холодно, оба были в тёплых пижамах, и от этого казалась какая-то семейность, домашность - и одновременно незаконность, краденость этого семейного счастья, да, вот такая мы семья украдкой, на час. И чтобы отогнать это воспоминание, он затряс головой, замычал какую-то рождественскую песенку - как назло, рождественскую - "angels sing… glory to the newborn King…" и от этого еще больше как будто вокруг семейного ощущения - что ты, Хаус, размечтался? рядом с чужим семейным теплом, неужели тебе хочется семейного счастья, рождественских песенок? - тебе-то, одинокому волку, инвалиду, мизантропу, довольному своим положением и шлюхами?   
…И в этом доме, в этом, где столько раз она ласкала Уилсона…   
Хаус вздохнул. Нельзя получить всего, чего хочешь. А он многого хочет. Хочет, чтобы Уилсон не был болен, не смотрел застывшим, остановившимся, погруженным в себя взглядом...   
Осенний мягкий свет, в доме включили лампу.   
"Я не хочу этого, - сказал он ей, - не могу этого видеть, как в Уилсоне уже раньше времени появляется страх смерти, эта отстранённость". "И гиперсексуальность", - сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. Сунула сигарету в пепельницу и вышла.   
Хаус застыл за столом, ясно видя, как там, в соседней комнате, Уилсон лежит на тахте, съёжившись, с застывшим, погруженным в себя взглядом. И как она входит и садится рядом с ним, и кладет руку ему на голову. Тепло ее колен, рук, локтей рядом с Уилсоном. "Господи, - простонал Хаус, положив голову на стол, - Господи, - потому что надо было кому-то жаловаться, а кому еще пожалуешься? - Господи, господи. _Моя_ Эмбер".   
Он не знал, сколько он так лежал - лицом на столе. Кажется, за окном брезжил свет - вечер это был или утро? Ночной фонарь?  
И долго вспоминал её глаза, когда она сказала ему об усилившемся желании Уилсона.   
…Поздно вечером они все вместе сидели на тахте, смотрели телевизор. Хаус лежал, вытянувшись вдоль края тахты, Уилсон сидел посередине, она с ногами сидела по другую сторону от Уилсона. Это была широченная тахта, старая-престарая, её хорошо помнил Хаус со своих прошлых приездов. Теперь таких и не выпускают. Удивительно крепкая, на ней свободно помещались трое взрослых человек.   
\- Она что, из какого-то особого износостойкого дерева? - спросил Хаус. Они вели какой-то непринужденно веселый разговор, больше для Уилсона.   
\- Какая-нибудь волшебная ручная работа, наверное, - сказала она.   
\- Руками девственниц, - подхватил Хаус.   
\- Тогда я, - сказала она, - в последний раз могла делать мебель в пятнадцать лет.   
В комнате, освещенной только светом телевизора, было темно, мерцающие отсветы от экрана ложились на их лица, да за окном горел фонарь. Когда фильм закончился, Уилсон встал с тахты, посмотрел на них потерянным, недоумевающим взглядом, словно что-то про них понимая - и вышел из комнаты. И сразу же после этого она, словно он подал ей какой-то знак, откинулась на тахту, развернулась, как сжатая пружинка, и оказалась рядом, вплотную к Хаусу, прижалась к нему сзади и поцеловала его в плечо сквозь футболку.   
Хаус весь сжался, подтягивая колени к груди - господи, что ты со мной делаешь, что ты задумала? Что вы оба с ним задумали, что у вас тут творится? И в этой темноте, в мерцающем свете экрана, где не было сил, вместе, рядом на тахте, и нельзя было издать ни единого звука… Дрогнув, он решительно повернулся к ней, сухими глазами глядя в темноту… Но в следующий момент она поднялась, вывернулась из его объятий, двумя руками уперевшись в его плечи, оттолкнула его и встала с тахты - она и тут была ловчее его; что он мог, инвалид? - вышла в столовую, принялась убираться, включила там свет, и даже, кажется, запела. Хаус остался лежать на тахте лицом вниз, уткнувшись в обшивку, прислушиваясь к звукам в соседней комнате.   
…Он лежал в ванне, наполненной пеной, в их ванной, завешанной желтыми и розовыми полотенцами, заставленной игрушками, детскими шампунями, и представлял: вот она войдет, сядет на край ванны, а я ей скажу: сделай мне… да нет, ничего она не сделает, конечно, просто будет сидеть и смотреть, и лёгкая тень распущенности, томления будет веять над ванной, над пеной, над паром и теплом… "А если я скажу тебе, что люблю тебя, - шептал он, - вот прямо так и скажу - будешь ведь счастлива? Будешь, будешь…" - но почему-то сам плакал, не в силах удержать слёз.   
… - Нет, не понимаю, - говорит он, стоя перед ней. - Что престижного в том, чтоб быть рядом со мной? Добиваться места с первого дня, уничтожать конкурентов… Зачем? Инвалид, мизантроп, одинокий, пусть и известный диагност… Разве этого достаточно для романтических девичьих грез?   
\- Но этого достаточно… - говорит она.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Для жалости.   
Сказала - и тут же испуганно отступила, комкая в руке сигарету, не глядя в его лицо, отворачиваясь, словно желая загладить сказанное. Но слово вылетело - и было услышано, его не вернешь.   
Хаус прикрывает глаза, не веря своим ушам. Чтобы его, доктора Хауса, кто-нибудь в жизни жалел?! Вспышка гнева мгновенно сдавливает дыхание.   
Жалость. Вот она, красная тряпка для быка. _Красная ядерная кнопка._  
Он всю свою жизнь после операции положил на то, чтобы ни у кого, никогда не вызывать это чувство.   
Ты жалеешь меня! Подумать только: ты меня жалеешь! Не Уилсона, больного раком, не грёбаного своего поляка, а меня, меня!   
И тут бы написать, что он, Хаус, гордо удалился из этого дома, подальше с глаз, от воспоминаний… Но ему и так пора было уходить, он приехал всего на несколько дней, ему было пора выходить на работу и билет на самолет ждал его…   
И он шел петляющей осенней дорогой, по осенним листьям, к лесу и остановке, и вокруг пахла листьями осень. Шел, как уже уходил отсюда когда-то однажды.   
Если бы знать заранее, что ты не вернешься сюда когда-нибудь, например, ещё через десять лет, к пятидесятилетней вдове, когда тебе самому будет уже за семьдесят, и когда будет отвратительно ясно, что от старости больше не отмахнёшься, не сделаешь вид, что её нет - потому что это она и есть; когда будет ясно, что впереди только боль, болезнь, страх и одиночество, пустые вечера - если бы знать… о, тогда бы он шёл гораздо увереннее. Но всё же надо было держаться прямо и идти, идти. И он шёл.   
Шел - и гнал от себя эту мысль, - шёл, вспоминая взгляд Уилсона. Возможно ли?..   
Ну а если он в чём-то себе и врал, когда шёл этими листьями и лесом, и прелой травой, ну так что же. Все люди врут, в том числе и самим себе.  
И осень вокруг, пока он шёл, пахла прелыми листьями и травой.


End file.
